


A dream coming true

by soul_wanderer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle finds out she's pregnant she can't wait to share the news with Ruby and plans to surprise her with a little help from Emma</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dream coming true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



Staring at the pregnancy test in her hand a wide smile spread across Belle’s face. This was the moment they had been waiting for ever since they had talked about having kids and she couldn’t believe it was finally happening.   
Her first impulse was to call Ruby, or even better surprise her at the diner, but suddenly an idea formed in her mind and she smirked to herself as she exited the bathroom in search of her mobile phone.

Typing in the familiar number she waited until her call was answered, all the while restlessly pacing through the living room.  
“Police station, what’s the problem?” Belle immediately recognized the voice as David’s and came to abrupt halt before speaking up.  
“David? Is Emma currently at the station?” She had suspected the blonde was currently at work and hoped David’s answer would be yes.  
“She just went out to get lunch at Granny’s but should be back in a few. Should I tell her you called?” David wondered what this was about but refrained from asking, knowing there were things he would probably never understand.  
“No, it’s...it’s alright. I will just come over if that’s okay?” There was a hint of hesitance in her voice but she quickly shook it off, knowing they most likely wouldn’t mind the visit.  
“Sure. See you in a few.” With that the call ended and Belle moved around the apartment to collect her purse and keys before heading off to the police station.

By the time she arrived Emma was already back from the diner and perched on one of the chairs while eating the last bits of her sandwich.  
“Belle. I heard you wanted to talk to me. What’s the matter?” Uncapping the bottle of water she took a long sip and watched as her friend slightly looked in David’s direction, letting Emma know that what she had to say wasn’t meant for everyone’s ears.  
Getting the hint David excused himself, having planned to start the next patrol after lunch anyway.  
Once he was gone Emma patted onto the chair next to her and waited for Belle to get seated, wondering what it was her friend so urgently needed to talk about with her.

For a moment silence settled between the pair until Belle couldn’t contain her excitement any longer and burst out the news.  
“I’m pregnant.” Belle smiled brightly and once her words settled in Emma smiled as well, knowing how much her friends had longed for this.  
“This is great, really! Does Ruby already know?” She asked after pulling Belle into a brief hug, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion when Belle bit her lower lip.  
“Not yet. I wanted to surprise her.” The sentence hung in the air and Emma sensed there was more to it and waited patiently for Belle to elaborate.  
“Could you maybe help me with that?” Belle shyly glanced at Emma who couldn’t help but grin at the notion.  
“Sure. Do you have any plans yet?” Emma liked the idea of helping Belle surprise Ruby and was even willing to go shopping with her to make it happen.

Soon after their conversation at the police station they found themselves wandering down the streets of Storybrooke to visit one of the only shops that offered baby gear.  
While Belle immediately got lost in all the different kinds of onesies and stuffed toys Emma trailed behind, slightly unsure of herself at the surroundings. She shook off the uneasy feeling though, bound to help Belle find what she was looking for and smiled when she saw how immersed she was in the task.  
After a while Belle had finally made a purchase with Emma’s help and thanked her with one last hug before parting ways to prepare everything while Ruby was still at work.

By the time Ruby’s shift was over the sun was already starting to set and Belle had decided to meet her at the diner much to Ruby’s delight.  
“Belle, what are you doing here?” Ruby was surprised to see Belle walking towards the counter but not unpleasantly so and immediately wrapped her into a hug before quickly pecking her lips with a smile on her face.  
“I thought we could make use of the nice weather and take a walk to the docks if that’s okay with you.” A slight blush crept onto Belle’s cheeks as she hoped Ruby would agree and her plan wouldn’t fall through.  
“Sounds good.” Ruby had never been able to refuse a request when it came from Belle and was more than happy about spending some quiet time with her girlfriend.

It was only a short walk to the docks from the diner and settling down on one of the benches their hands remained entwined, a feeling both of them would never grow tired of.  
“David told me you visited Emma at the police station today.” Ruby looked over at Belle and shot her a warm smile, glad she and Emma had become fast friends throughout the past months.  
“Yeah, she-“ for a moment Belle was searching for the right words “she helped me with something.” Earning a curious glance from Ruby she decided to elaborate, knowing she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet about her day much longer.

“I got you something. Well, not exactly you, but” Belle began to ramble before interrupting herself and pulling out a small box from inside her purse and handing it to Ruby.  
“Open it.” A shy smile appeared on Belle’s face and Ruby momentarily looked at her in confusion.  
“What is this for? Have I missed something?” Ruby was going over possible anniversaries in her head but came up blank and stared at the box now resting in her hands.  
“No, no you haven’t. Just open it.” Belle was quick in reassuring her and closely scanned Ruby’s face for her reaction when she opened the box.

At first Ruby looked confused. She was staring at a pair of red baby shoes that looked even more delicate when she took them into her hands. Trying to put the pieces together she stared at Ruby whose lips curled into a small smile as her hands wandered towards her stomach. And that was when it clicked for Ruby.   
“I’m pregnant.” Belle whispered, the words still overwhelming her, and her eyes sparkled with tears of happiness when she saw a large grin spread across Ruby’s face.  
“Oh Belle, really?” Ruby was breathless and overjoyed all the same and when Belle nodded in confirmation she couldn’t contain herself any longer and engulfed her in an almost bone-crushing hug.

“Ruby, air.” Belle giggled after a while, she couldn’t be really mad at her after all, seeing how happy she was at the news.  
“Right, sorry. I was just so-“ Ruby paused as everything fully settled in before continuing “God Belle, this is great.” Excitement was evident in her voice and Belle couldn’t help but laugh, the sound filling the otherwise quiet surroundings much to Ruby’s delight.  
“Yes, yes it is.” Belle grinned when Ruby kissed her temple from the side before wrapping an arm around her waist so Belle could rest her head on her shoulder.

For a while they just sat in comfortable silence and watched the sun set over the water before Ruby eventually whispered “We’re going to be parents Belle” and there was so much wonder in her voice that it filled Belle with love for her all over again, knowing Ruby would be the best mother a child could ever ask for.


End file.
